X-MASSER
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 55 (max)|fire_rate = 75|capacity = 10/10|mobility = 90|accuracy = Poor|range = Short|upgrades = N/A|theme = Christmas themed|cost = 260 |level_required = Level 27}} The X-MASSER '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.4.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskin of the Mech Heavy Shotgun. It has a large skeletal stock connected to the weapon, featuring a red/white striped butt. The body is Christmas brown, with a dark brown pistol grip, a red trigger guard, a silver white ejection port on the side, and an open drum magazine with large red/white striped shotgun shells. The weapon also features a large white 2x sight. The weapon also features a cumbersome red/white handguard with a grey front iron sight and a grey muzzle. Its pellets are dark blue , in which will explode upon contact with an object. Strategy It does lethal damage up close, and can cover a large radius with its explosive attributes, but is hampered by its below average fire rate, decent magazine size, and mediocre mobility. Tips * Get up close to use this, as it deals massive damage up close. * Use it in close range maps, as it tends to lose accuracy (as most shotguns do) at long range. * Aim for the head, as it can one-shot if all of the pellets hit the head. ** However aim at the feet when engaging jump snipers. * This weapon can be used against melee users, backpedal while firing to avoid getting hit by them. * Due to its mobility, it is recommended to use it only when engaged in a firefight. Switch to another weapon with a higher mobility when moving. * Use the area damage to your advantage and use it to suppress enemies into cover. ** If they are firing at you when peeking behind cover, aim between both the cover and the user to score a hit if they run back into cover. * It has a low magazine capacity so reload after each battle and keep an eye out for ammo pickups. * It can be used against Snipers effectively, catching by surprise if engaged at close range. * It is not effective at Rocket Jumping as it does not launch the user up as far and it can deal massive self damage if attempted. * The weapons are useful for taking down Jetpack users at medium range, as its area damage and pellet spread can make it easier to score a hit against airborne targets. * The weapon can be used effectively to slow down targets, even multiple targets. This gives the advantage of landing more shots from a Sniper weapon. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Use medium ranged, faster-firing weapons such as the Combat Carbine or the Casanova while backing off to avoid getting hit. * If engaged at close range, try taking the low mobility into account and outflank the user while attacking. ** Try slowing down the user to further add salt in the wound as well for making it easier for a kill. * Weapons with large radiuses such as the Toxic Bane and the Tear Gas Launcher and the can be used at close range as well as for weakening users. * Use throwing gadgets to quickly weaken user. * Strife while jumping to avoid getting hit by the spread. Attributes * '''Shotgun * 2x Zoom * '''Area Damage: '''Pellets explode within a small blast radius. * '''Slows Down Target: '''Slows down the target to -20% of their movement speed for 3 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Christmas themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Fortress * Christmas Dinner Weapon Setups Due to its mobility and short range, equipped both a melee and a sniper can help deal with the weapon's weaknesses. Trivia * It is a reskin of the Mech Heavy Shotgun. ** Like its base weapon, it has one of the highest recoil for a Heavy weapon as the character's arm will jolt up violently when fired. *** This behavior can be explained why it has a low fire rate. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Remixed